paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A world of wolves
This is a collab Chaseisonthecase and Marshall+Skye4502 are creating. in a Dimension where Adventure Bay is a forest and the lookout is a Cave that has a veiw over the whole forest a Golden Wolf is born to two wolves, this is a rare thing in this world. A gold wolf is born every hundred years and it is an honor to have birthed one... The golden wolf Pip must save his friend Chase From the zoo. And fight off hunters that plan to skin hin and his family. Will he survive or die? Wolf Chase Pip Bree Snow Blizzard Jack the wolf (oc for this story only) Nan CJ Part one beginings The golden wolf... a legend almost forgotten. the legend reads that the golden wolf has a power no else has, not even the golden wolfs before or after him! after a hundred years the wolfs have almost forgotten the legend. but one morning in may, in a cave in lookout hill (a cave in the side of a hill that in the other Paw patrol worlds the lookout would stand) a golden wolf was born to two brown wolfs, the alphas of their pack. Months later in a clearing where the wolfs in one Pack meet. The golden wolf pup for the first time walked into the clearing his mother and father walked behind him, their faces shining with pride. Pip: “hi i’m Pip” the golden wolf said to a brown and light brown wolf Wolf chase: Hi my name's chase Pip: want to play? Wolf chase: Sure but first where are you from? Pip: i guess that hill over there (points to the cave in the hill) Wolf chase: Hmm never seen this type of wolf of breed before Pip: my mom says i’m a rare golden wolf, i don’t know what she means though Wolf chase: ok well what do you want to play? Suddenly a gray wolf pup knocked them down Pip: ouch, hey that hurt Wolf chase: Oww! yea! Grey wolf: well to bad for you runts! the grey wolf walks over to a tan and white wolf pup grey wolf: hello Bree Bree: what do you want Jack? (bree’s look of disgust makes jack feel hurt) Jack: i just thought you’d like to play Bree: with a bully no thanks (she walks off) Wolf chase: (Whispers) Wow…… Pip: (whispers) i know, she’s beautiful! Wolf chase: You like her? Pip: (doesn’t hear him and walks over to Bree) Pip: hi i’m Pip Bree: (smiles) Hi i’m Bree Jack from over at a tree, growls quietly Pip: i was wondering if you’d like to play with me and my friend, chase? Bree: Sure (thinks) he’s so kind… the three wolf pups play tag until their parents call them to go home Wolf chase: Well i guess i better go Pip: me to Bree: bye guys The three pups go back to their caves for the night Jack in his anger walks back to the area near his cave A black wolf pup is playing happy with a stick Jack: SNOW!! i thought i told you to get away from my territory!! Snow: yipes! Please Jack i...i...i….. Jack: Get!! Jack growled with rage and chased Snow all the way to the edge of the forest Snow ruan as fast his little legs will carry him, He ran into a town Jack stops and turns back into the woods Snow ran into an alley Snow curled up in a corner out of fear Suddenly he heard laughing, evil laughter that filled the air with dread ???: well well what do we have here? ????: Looks like a wimp to me ???: well i’m hungry as it is lets eat ????: Gladly! Four dogs walked into the alley their names would mean nothing to you, but they had evil inside them, and they meant to kill Snow then and there! Suddenly A grey and White wolf dog leaped between them and Snow. ????: Leave my son alone! ????: well if you want it that way Blizzard... Get Him!!! The four dogs charged Blizzard and attacked him biting him and head butting him Blizzard fought them off one by one Blizzard: (Pants) give up? ?????: (pants)...yes..(pants)… we give.. The four ran off, Blizzard walked over to Snow Blizzard: it’s ok i won’t hurt you Blizzard picked Snow up and took him back to his house Blizzard set Snow down inside Blizzard: are you ok? Snow: y...yes… Blizzard: it’s ok i won’t hurt you tell me what happened to you? Snow: I ….i just ran away….. Blizzard: Why? Snow told Blizzard how Jack had chased him away from his pack, and how he was a loner in the tribe anyway because both of his parents had been shot by hunters Snow: Thats what happened... Blizzard: ...I… You can stay with me from now on and be my son …. if you want that is Snow: Really? Blizzard: yes! Snow: Thank you Snow hugged Blizzard with tears in his eyes Blizzard: my pleasure (smiles and hugs him back) Back in the woods the next morning Some of the wolfs wondered where Snow was Jack told them he ‘left’ last night, sadly almost nobody cared Pip woke up and jumped on his parents tugging at their ears ‘till they woke up scarlet (pip’s mother): Ok ok we’re getting up Pip stop it (laughs) Danel (Pip’s father): (yawns and stretches, then he stands up and walks outside) Scarlet: (gets up as well, and pushes Pip off her) Pip why don’t you go play with your friends? Pip: ok mom, bye! Pip ran down the hill but triped and rolled into the bushes Pip: Ow that hurt slightly Pip picked himself up and puts a paw to a tree to balance himself, he started to pull it away but found it was stuck to the bark Pip: (thinks) i must have put ny paw on some sap Wolf chase: Hi pip Pip: oh hi Chase, i’m kinda stuck could you help? Wolf chase: Sure! (Tries to pulled him off) Pip and Chase pulled hard and Pip and went flying as soon as Pip's Paw came loose They landed right on top of Jack who was walking along keeping to himself Jack: What!? You two again?!? (growls) Wolf Chase and Pip decided to make a run for it Jack: hey! Get Back here!! Pip: are you crazy?! No way!! Pip and Chase Ran until they bumped into Bree, who had just woke up Bree: (sleepy) Wha… what happened Pip found that he was laying on top of her and quickly got off Pip: Sorry Bree, me and Chase had to get away from Jack Bree: (still sleepy) oh… ok (yawns and curls up, then goes back to sleep) Pip: um ok… So Chase want to play tag? wolf chase: Sure! Pip and wolf Chase play tag for a while until their Parents call them to eat In the clearing where the wolfs eat their kill Two Wolfs dragged a big elk into the clearing. Pip: oh boy i’m starved lets eat Scarlet: hold it wait your turn Pip Pip: oh sorry mom… the wolfs divided the meat among themselves then sat down to eat Pip started tearing away at his food but stopped when he saw a wolf pup steal Bree’s share, he picked up his food and walked over to her. Bree had tears in her eyes, she was very hungery but there was nothing left to eat Pip: hey Bree? Bree looked up Bree: (sniffles) yes? Pip: would you like to share my food? Bree: (smiles) Yes, thank you Pip Bree and Pip shared their food. When the Pack had finished eating they got up and went back to what they had been doing Part 2 Lonely and Lonely no more. Pip woke up in the morning and looked out of his cave. He decided not to wake parents and just go for a walk. Later in the woods Pip walks along suddenly he heard a noise like a whole herd of moose where coming toward him, and in fact they were! Pip made a tremendous leap into a Tree as the moose stormed by Pip suddenly realized that he wasn’t holding on to any of the branches that he was hanging on the side of the tree like a spider. Pip was so shocked he didn’t know what to do then he decided to try climbing up the side of the tree. Pip: (thinks) if I can hang here like a spider why can’t i climb like one Pip was shocked to find that crawling up the tree like a bug was easy as pie to him Pip: (thinks) This is great just wait until I show mom and dad! Pip: but wait if I tell them, then.... Pip: if the hunters know about me they’d be out to get me before I could shake my tail Unknown to Pip, Bree and Chase were right underneath him Bree looked up: Chase look! Chase: (Looks up) Pip? Pip suddenly felt a tingle in the back of his head He turned and looked down at Bree and Chase Pip: Oh great now what? Pip decided to climb down to them he start going down back paws first but it felt weird, so he turned and came down head first! Pip: Hi guys… Bree: Pip what’s going on?! You climbed down that tree like a squirrel! Chase: yea can you explain before I faint Pip: well… I don’t know what happened I just was walking along then a herd of moose came out of nowhere and I jumped into the tree and landed on the bark and just stuck there... Bree: hmmm…. isn’t the golden wolf supposed to have some super power or something? Pip: maybe crawling up trees like a spider is my power…. Chase: Maybe you just have to learn from your powers and practice, but not in public Pip: yeah they’d call me a witch or some such thing Bree: yeah… it’s better that we keep this to ourselves Pip: good idea (pip suddenly felt a tickle from behind his ear, so he started scratching) Bree: we better be getting back before they start looking for us Pip: Good…(scratches) idea... Chase: Are you ok pip? need a bath? Pip: nah just a tickle. lets go They walked back to the clearing where the hunters had just dragged in one of the moose that Pip had nearly been trampled by. Pip and Bree sat together like last time and shared their food, Pip also kept the thieving wolf pup away by growling at him. a Year passed with Pip learning to use his powers and falling more in love with Bree everyday. now the wolves were grown up. Chase felt a little out of it every time Bree and Pip went off without him so he decided to go for a walk in the woods. Chase thinks: sometimes I wish I had someone to be with...... Chase was absorbed in his gloomy thoughts, he didn't even notice that he had walked straight into town! Person 1: Hey is that a wolf walking through town?! Person 2: beats me Fred, I'll go call Animal Control Chase walk through traffic without seeing the cars, lucky the cars missed him and he made it across safely. A.C. officer 1: There he is quick shoot him with the dart! The Animal control officer hit Chase right in the but. He faint at once. A.C. officer 2: to the zoo? I hear they need a mate for that female. A.C. officer 1: Good idea Bob let's go. An hour or two later Chase opened his eyes Chase: where am I? Female wolf: Jail, or as the humans call it, the Zoo. Chase: oh? And who might you be? Female wolf: I'm Nan (tries to pick lock on the cage) Rats i broke my claw. Chase: what are you doing? wolf Nan: Trying to get free so I can see my Mom and Dad again. Chase: oh, how'd you get locked in here anyway? Nan: I was reckless and got caught by a human when I was a puppy (Slams against door to try and open it.) Oww that hurt (sits down I licks her shoulder) Chase walks over and sits down next to her. Chase: I think you'll need a key to get out Nan: I noticed that, Oww (cringes) Chase: can I help? Nan: I'll be fine. Chase: okay... (looks worried) Zoo keeper 1: well looks like those two are getting along Zoo keeper 2: Your right Fred, I wouldn't be surprised if they had puppies by next year..... Chase and Nan: WAIT WHAT?!?! Nan: are you trying to breed me!? I'll never give in to your demands do you hear me!!!!!!! The Zookeepers run to get the tranquilizer darts Before Nan goes even Crazier Nan: I'LL GET FREE ONE DAY THEN I'LL BEAT UP ALL OF YOU JERKS YOU HEAR ME!!!!! Chase: shhh they'll shoot you with the..... Nan starts slamming against the door again, the Zoo keepers shoot her quickly and she slowly faints. Chase ran over to her rubbed her shoulder that she had been slamming against the door with. Chase: wait! I think she dislocated her shoulder! Zoo keeper Fred: not again.... Zoo keeper 2: I'll get the doc. Later after the doc had put her shoulder in place, and put a cast on her. Nan wakes up and sees Chase looking at he: Well they shot me again huh? Chase: yeah... Nan: I trust you didn't molest while I was asleep. Chase:(looked hurt) I would never do that to anyone.... Nan: Chase... I'm sorry I'm just ticked off at them for saying that about puppies..... Chase: it's ok... Nan: why are you in here? Chase: I was lost in thought, and walked into the city and got hit in the butt. Nan giggles: the butt really? Chase: It's not funny it still hurts! Nan laughs harder Chase (thinks): she has an adorable laugh Nan stops laughing: all joking aside we need to escape. Chase: how are we going to do that? Nan: I have no idea. Back in the woods Pip and Bree walked back into camp. Chase's Mother and Father ran up to them. Chase's mother: Have you seen Chase? Chase's Father: He's been gone for hours. Pip: i'm sorry no... Chase's parents left to look for Chase while Bree and Pip sat there thinking. Pip suddenly felt a tickle on his back. He reached his paw back there and drew it back with some grayish goop on it. Pip: what the heck is this stuff? Bree: i looks like...like.. i dunno what it is. Suddenly the stuff started to expand and cover his body Pip almost freaked but kept cool as it covered him. Bree: Pip you have a costume on… (in shock) Pip: wait what!? (looks at himself a puddle) Whoa cool this is neat but what is it? Bree: i dunno try to take it off. Pip: (thinks) come off… The stuff pulled off of him and gathered into a tiny piece and hide in his fur. Pip: whoa cool! (thinks) come back it covered him again. Bree: neat but we have to look for Chase now. Pip: you’re right (wills the suit off) Suddenly they heard a sob coming from the camp. They ran up to Chase’s mother, she was crying hard. Chase’s mother: my poor baby (she sobbed) Chase’s father: we found him Pip.. they put him into the zoo.. i had it from a greyish mix breed who was out for a walk in the woods. Pip: oh no...... Bree: w...will we ever see him again? Chase's father: I don't think so..... Chase's parents walked off in their cave to grieve the loss of their son Pip: We have to save Chase Bree: how are we going to do that? Pip: I have the powers of a spider, don’t I? Let’s go save our friend! Back in the Zoo. Nan was sitting in the little fake cave they had in her cage. Nan: (thinking) Maybe having a mate wouldn't be that bad. After all Chase is a really nice guy and…. Suddenly Chase walked in the cave. Chase: Hi Nan Nan: hi Chase... Chase: Are you okay? Nan: yeah i’m just kind of lonely... And i was thinking about what the zookeepers said too.. Chase: Oh about us matting and having puppies Nan: (blushes) yeah that…. I’m sorry I was so cold toward you….and…and...I....I...really like you... (reachs over and kisses him) Chase: (blushes) Later that night on a rooftop in the town. Pip was wearing the symbiote as a sleek grey and blue suit (seen in a photo on this page). He looked at the zoo trying to figure a way into it and out quickly. Pip: (thinks) this suit makes me think faster for some reason… Pip suddenly figured a way in and out with a passenger as well. He leaped to a streetlamp and repeated the process until he was at the wolf cage. Nan and Wolf Chase were cuddled up together sleeping. Pip lowered himself down on a webbline and looked at them. Pip: Is it just me or did Chase find a mate? He thought for a second. Pip thinks: If I take just Chase he’ll miss her…. I’ll grab them both real quick! Suddenly a bright light turned on and Pip turn to find some of the Zookeepers staring at him. Joe: wha...what is that thing!? zookeeper 3: i dunno let’s get it. Pip: I am the Spider-Wolf! (he leaped to the roof of the wolf cage and used his webbing to escape.) Chase Woke up next to Nan the next morning, he licked her cheek then stood up. Two zookeepers were talking outside the cage zookeeper 1: that thing last night has me all worked up with fright Joe. zookeeper Joe: oh calm down man we’ll keep that thing away. But I wonder how he can use those webb thingys? Chase’s heart skipped a beat. Could Pip have come here last night? Or was this thing something evil? Nan woke up and walked over to Chase. She nuzzled his cheek and kissed him. Nan: Morning (smiles) Chase: Morning (smiles) how did you sleep? Nan: Wonderful… Hey what are those guys talking about? zookeeper 1: oh boy “she’s” awake lets go The two walk off. Nan: just great now I’ll never know…. Chase: hmm I think they were talking about about a wild animal here? Nan: oh… I wish i could tell my mom where I am….. Far away back in the woods Pip and Bree went over their plan to save Wolf Chase. Bree: ok so how’d they see you last night? Pip: they must have a laser alarm… Bree: ok let’s see what we can do about it. Part 3 It had been a month since Pip's first try at rescueing Chase. He had failed at saving him for a while now. Some how the zookeepers had him at every turn. Pip: they must have some sort of heat detecting device.... Bree: Pip... Pip looked up: yes Bree? Bree: well... um.. (blushes).. It's been a month since you asked me to be your mate and.. we still haven't mated.... Pip looking sad and mournful that while he had been trying to save his friend he had neglected her Pip: I'm sorry Bree, I forgot because of these whole kidnapped thing. c'mon I'll make it up to you tonight. Bree smiled and hugged him. Meanwhile back at the zoo. zookeeper Joe: is the female going to be okay I've never seen a wolf bloated before. Vet: of course she's just pregnant. My guess is you're new to this job. The vet left the wolf cage with Joe following. Chase: Did you hear that Nan? We're going to be prereants! Nan: yes i did. (Smiles) Chase: (thinks) i love her smile.. Chase kissed Nan's cheek, and she returned it. Two months later. Nan looked at her new bron son, Dan. she had been surprised that she had only had one child instead of two or more. Chase: He is adorable Nan: He looks just like you but for his green eyes. (Licks Chase’s cheek then Dan’s) Dan: (yawns and looks at his mom and dad with huge eyes.) Chase: awww Nan: My little cutie (nuzzles his cheek) Outside their cage a large party walks up. Marshall: Look at that they did have a pup i told you so Chase: (Nuzzles Nan) Nan: (Kisses him back) Skye: (shivering in fright and behind Marshall) Did we have to come to this cage? Chase: Hehe Marshall: Come and look Skye they’re so cute! Skye: no way they’re scarely Nan: No we’re not! Ryder; Come on Skye they’re really cute in there together. Skye; No way in fact.. (walks over to the monkey cages and stays there) Karen: (walks over from where the other PAW PAtrol younger kids are and looks at the wolves. Chase: Hi Dan: (looks at her) Hi (squeaky voice) Karen: Hello mister wolf Rubble (runs up excited to see the new baby wolf): Is he still awake!? Nan: yes silly bulldog (giggles) Karen and Dan were still looking at each other. Marshall: (notices something pass between them and suddenly fears that his little girl might be already growing up) (he pulls her away from the bar) Ok time to go your mom’s a little tense Chase: (Cuddles Nan) Nan: (smiles and licks his cheek) Dan: (wobbles over to the hay bed in the fake cave and sits down to think about his big new world) The Paw Patrol leaves the zoo. But Karen can’t stop thinking about Dan. Next saturday. Karen: Daddy can we go to the zoo again today? Marshall: we just went last week Meanwhile at the zoo Chase: Morning Nan Nan: morning chase Dan: (yawning as he stands up) Morning… (walks wobbly over to the bars and looks out at the zoo.) Chase: How are you? Dan: I’m tired… Hey it’s that girl from last night Karen and Marshall are walking along toward their cage Karen: (Hops up and looks in at them) Hi again wolfs. Chase: hi Dan: hi I’m Dan could you call me that? (hops up so he can see her. Their noses are almost touching.) Karen: then call me Karen please. Chase: i suggest you two head to flamingos love area over there Dan: (blushes) Dad! Stop that! Karen: Well I…. (blushing bright) Marshall: (thinks) If they get together Skye will go crazy!! Karen: (gets down still blushing) Dan: Dad you scared her off!! (pounces on Chase) Chase: no i haven’t and i brushed this time and i can tell you are blushing for her hehe... Dan: Argh! stop it (wrestles with him on the ground) Karen: (thinks) what have i gotten into? (jumps back up and watches Dan) So are you gonna do that all day? (moves to next page) Dan: I… Um…. (blushes and jumps up so he can see her) Sorry he um… Karen: (can’t help giggling) It’s fine silly. Chase: Dan i think you’re old enough to leave the den with her (smiles) Karen: oh shh you! Dan: (hides face) Just go away, Dad. Besides I’m locked in here….. Karen: (thinks for a second) Maybe I can…. (slips through the bars) Marshall: Karen!!! Come back here! Dan: Ok didn’t see that coming chase: I’ll leave you two alone (leaves some meat for dan) Dan: My Dad is driving me nuts… Marshall: Karen get out here now! (trying to get in)Gtg Karen: (ignores him) Yeah he’s a bit of a romantic if you ask me. Dan: I guess Nan: Wow Dan finding a mate already (starts to cry a bit) He’s growing up too soon Chase Dan and Karen talked for a long time. Until it was dark in fact! Then Karen slipped out and went home with her Dad. Dan: She sure was pretty…. (laying in his bed of straw and hay in the fake cave.) Dan went to sleep dreaming of Karen. Nan wasn't sure if she liked the idea of Dan finding a mate so soon. Chase on the other hand was laughing about it to him self. Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Dimension Z-13-76-5 Category:Collebs by marshall+skye4502 and chaseisonthecase